My Life Is Filled With Way To Much Magic!
by PJOCrossover18
Summary: Titans,Giants And You-Know-Who Decide To Team Up! Harry Helps His Cousin Percy Defeat His Enemies And Percy Helps His Cousin Harry Defeat His Enemies! (I'm Really Bad At Summaries!) My First Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Be Nice! This Is My First Fanfiction! This Takes Place After Blood Of Olympus,**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HEROES OF OLYMPUS OR HARRY POTTER!**

 **i don't know Greek or Latin so i used google, translations in the end!**

 **-PJOCrossover18**

 **Chapter One**

Percy POV:

I was curled up in a little ball eyes shut as i snuggled close against my mom. My Step-dad Paul was beside with one hand on my shoulder

"Don't worry love, your acting as if its the end of the world! now calm down. For me? Please." My mom asked with those pleading eyes.

"Ok, Fine but you know i don't like planes! And me even being here might cause the end of the world. Why couldn't we go on boat or drive?" I asked calming down a little.

"1: Its impossible to go to England by a car, 2: Its also almost impossible to go to England by boat," My mom replied

"Anythings possible... I would rather shadow- travel with Nico then be on a plane. Plus i could of swam to England myself!"

My mom gave me the glare, and i decided to change the subject.

"Why are we even going to England?" I asked

"We will be meeting and staying with you're aunt Petunia her husband and there son and Dudley, Also Harry.

"Harry?" i asked

Harry is Lily's Son but because she passed away Harry Is staying with them.

"παρακαλώ μην ρίξει ένα μπουλόνι φωτισμού για μένα" I muttered under by breath ignoring my mom completely.

My mom looked at me with an angry glare.

I looked at my mom with my Baby Seal/Puppy Eyes at her. She just smiled and continued to talk about the history of her family.

THE DURSLEY HOUSEHOLD

Harrys POV:

When i heard about my cousins coming to visit my first thought was..

"More family that hates me"

"BOY! COME HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT!"

Y-Yes Uncle Vernon? My hand was twitching for my wand that was in my back pocket.

"WHEN SALLY COMES YOU BETTER REMEMBER THAT DUDLEY IS THE BEST KID IN THE HOUSE AND NO ONE ELSE IS! YOU ARE A NOBODY HERE UNDERSTAND?"

Y-yes Uncle Verdon i understand.

"AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT USING "THAT-"

My uncle was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

Percys POV:

We walked up to the door. I felt a little nervous, it was the first time i was meeting my cousins. Then again, I've fought Gaia and Kronus, so i really didn't have any reason to be nervous.

Percy.. My mom asked

Ya? i responded

"Try not to make any water-bottles explode"

"When have i ever made any Water bottles Explode?" I Asked

"You tend to do that when your nervous" My mom replied

right on cue. The water bottle that Paul was holding exploded in his hands.

"Oh... I see what you mean" I said well willing the water on Paul to dry off.

My Mom ringed the doorbell,

"O MY! Its been SOOO long since i've seen you Sally! A Slim Looking lady said as soon as she opened the door

"It really has been a long time Petu-"

"OH AND THIS MUST BE PAUL! She said

"Its Very nice to finally meet you Pe-"

"OH! AND THIS MUST BE PERSUES! She said well pinching my cheeks.

"I prefere being called Perc-"

"WHY ARE WE STANDING OUT HERE IN THE RAIN? PLEASE, PLEASE COME IN! HERE LET ME SHOW YOU TO YOU'RE ROOM!

as soon as we stepped inside (Even if i prefere the rain) We were greeted by a Fat looking man, a fat mischievous looking boy who could easily be a child of Hermes and a small boy who looked exactly like me (Except for the glasses).

"THIS IS MY HUSBAND VERNON AND MY LITTLE ANGEL DUDLEY! And over there is...Harry...

After a Very Okwkard day.

Still Percys POV:

We all sat down at the kithen table ready to eat. It was a tight squeeze to fit 7 people but we managed.

So Dudley do you play any sports? My mom asked. "YA! I'M TOP IN THE WRESTING TEAM! IM THERE BEST PLAYER!" Dudley responded with a big grin on his face.

What about you Harry? Um... I-I Like B-baseball He responded looking down at his plate.

WHAT ABOUT YOU? Dudley asked looking at me. "Um.. I guess if Fencing is a Sport sure! I responded quickly.

How have you too been doing in school? Paul Asked

OH! DUDLEY HAS BEEN DOING EXCELENT! HE'S IN THE TOP OF THE CLASS! He's been getting A+ In everyclass! And Harry...He's doing...Ok.

What about you Perseus? She Ask.

Um..I prefere being called Percy, and i guess im doing a little better in school. I'm Pretty good in latin and i guess when we were learning about greek mythology I was pretty good in that too. i replyed.

"Percys doing much better in school now. All thanks to his Girlfriend Annabeth. My mom said with a little grin on her face. GIRLFRIEND YOU SAY?! DUDLEY HERE IS QUITE THE LADY MAGNET TO! Vernon said with a big smirk on his face.

ALL THE GIRLS IN SCHOOL BEG ME TO GO OUT WITH THEM ALL THE TIME! Dudley said with a smile. WHERE DID OU MEET YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYWAYS? he asked with that look in his eyes that said. Lets Race! in it

"I meet Annabeth at this summer camp that i go to. I said. THAT SOULDS LIKE FUN WHAT DO YOU DO AT THAT CAMP? Petunai asked trying to make conversation.

"Um...Well.. uh.. Sometimes we go on adventures or uhh we practice fencing there and uh... I Learned how to speak latin and Gree- I Was cut off my dudley bragging about how he was so good in Lantin, he tried asking me a question but completly failed.

Numquid vere cognoverunt principes Latine loqui ? I Asked

"UH...NO?" Dudley said

A smile was blomming on Harrys face.

Suddenly the vase behind me dropped and the lights flickered in the dining room I jumped and caused a water bottle to explode on Dudleys Face. what in Hades undergarments was that!? I muttered under my breath. A shawdow passed though the kitchen and i grabbed my pen but keeped its cap on. I saw Harry jump and grab a stick from his back pocket. We both stayed seated.

The shawdow passed and everything resumed to normal.

 **Yep Theres the first chapter!**

 **παρακαλώ μην ρίξει ένα μπουλόνι φωτισμού για μένα**

 **Please Don't throw a lighting bolt at me!**

 **Numquid vere cognoverunt principes Latine loqui**

 **Do you really know how to speak Latin?**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Next Chapter Next Week, (every friday)**

 **-PJOCrossover18**


	2. Chapter 2

Still Percy's POV: (Again)

After diner, We all started to head up to our rooms, Harry opened the cupboard under the stairs (Don't know why) and went inside. My mom and paul got the guest room, and I had to share a room with Dudley.

As soon as I walked into his room... it smelled

I held my breath and zipped myself up in my sleeping bag.

I threw as many blankets i could find on top of me so that i could mask the smell just a little bit. Then i had a really Smart idea. I went downstairs and filled my sleeping bag with water. i zipped up my sleeping bag laid it on the ground. hoping the floor didn't get wet. To my amazement, it didn't get wet. i got inside and zipped my sleeping bag up making sure no water could escape. I soon realized how stupidly smart this was as i fell asleep.

Harrys POV:

I woke up hearing screams.

I ran upstairs and fould Percy screaming in his sleep. Percy was fully zipped up in his sleeping bag. I saw Dudley wake up and kick at percys sleeping bag. Dudley Slowly Unzipped the bag And got Splased with water. Dudley Screamed when he got wet.

And that got the attention of everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry POV:

P-percy? Oh...PERCY! Sally said as her eyes darted arould the room looking at the big wet mess. Huh? Wha...wha... OH! Opps?... Percy said well rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. OH MY GOD! DUDLEY! My little Angel! Are you ok? what happened? oh my god! You mean Gods, I heard percy mummble. What is the meaning of this?! Petunia asked. Um Uh, I think i was having a uh.. nightmare and when Dudley woke up he might of spilled a glass of water or something. Sally and Paul face palmed.

After getting the room cleaned up, I was going to go back to the cupboard, But uncle vernon got there first.

U-Um U-u-uncle V-venon I-Is t-t-there a p-probleme? I manged to get get out.

You did something.

I swear I didn't touch/do anything

Yes you did.

Uh...

I WILL FIND OUT WHAT YOU DID!

?

Percy's POV:

After the "little" incident i got up and walked to the bathroom I could'nt stopp thinking about my dream.

"Flashback to dream"

 _I Promise you! If you help me..I will grant you 1 wish._ A very familiar voice said. _And why shoudeI trust you? Anothere voice said. Because I'm Kronos and you're a powerfull wizard..._

 _Ok...What do You want?_

 _Kill Percy Jackson._

 _Easy enough.. But why?_

 _My mother needs his blood to awaken. He is also my worst enemy, And I seek revenge._

 _I will do as you ask but only if you kill Harry Potter for me..._

There was a flash, and all I could see was a glimps of golden eyes.

 **Sorry Short chapter. Next week an extra long chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Percys POV:

What did he mean by Harry Potter?! Is my cousin a Half-blood too? Is Dudley a half-blood too then? Woah! there is way to much magic in my life! I just need to IM Annabeth and everything will be explained. I thought.

I fished out a Drachma from my pocket and started to creat a rainbow, I opened the window, Grabbed a cup of water and started to turn it into mist. One hand held my Drachma the other was beside the cup of water keeping it from turning back into regular water. I suddenly heard a knock on the door, I quickly turned arould to see Aunt Petunia staring at me with wide eyes,

I dropped The Drachma from my hand, The Drachma rolled on the grould and landed right infront of her feet.

She didn't really care about that, What she was really staring at was the cup of water.

I really am a Seaweed Brain! Why didn't i close the door! She picked up the Drachma, looked at it, Then looked at me.

Y-you're a W-wizard, L-l-like Harry. She said

Wizard? Um? You mean like Hecate?! I wondered out loud.

Hecate? She asked.

Im so stupid.

Just then Harry,Paul,Dudley,Vernon and My mom came running in as soon as they heard Petunia screaming about me being a Wizard.

What about wizards? Harry asked. He looked a little worrided. WHY HERA WHY?! I screamed outloud. Again Stupid Stupid Seaweed brain.

Harry POV:

Is my cousin a Wizard?! WHA?!... Well he did say that his Father was lost in sea, Maybe his Father was a Wizard? Wow... My life is filled with way to much magic. Even my cousin is a wizard. Y-you controlled the water... You turned it into mist and created a rainbow.

I glanced at the rainbow now forming beside the window sill.

Umm...A-and you can see thourgh the mist! He he... Greeeeeeeeeeat. Percy said.

Wait so you're a Wizard? I asked. I knew i should've Keeped my mouth shut.

Wizard? Witches? Percy shivered. I don't usally have the best luck when it comes to Witches.

I looked at him With a Puzzled look "Care to explain" I asked. "Well...There was the Guniea Pig probleme...Then Hazel and..Wow...We have alot of transformation problemes...He said

"Perrcy" Sally snapped.

Stupid Seaweed Brain get it got it good He said.

Just Then there was a knock on the door.

 **Told you it was going to be longer! :) 2 POVS in one chapter...Just saying that we will NOT be going to Hogwarts all will take place in there home. Even the battle. OPPs spoiler alert...**

 **Anyways..**

 **Thanks for reweiws and ya... See you next friday!**

 **-PJOCrossover18**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry i did not post sooner!

I dont own PJO or HP

Percy POV

Saved by the knock!

We all walked downstairs and Uncle vernon opened the door, A beatifull girl with Long blonde hair and Icey eyes was standing on the doorstep. She looked like she was Lost.

Hello, Is this perhaps the dursleys? She said with a forced smile on her face.

It sure is? Dudley said. By the way you look really pretty cutie... He also said without thinking.

Excuse me?!

Dudley just grinned. And pulled her arm leading her inside.

I am very sorry to disturb you, But does Harry Potter live here? She said

Why care for him when you have me. Dudley said

Wow... These muggle items are very strange. She said ignoring dudley complety Oh and is Harry Potter here or not? Im a little lost.

I can lead you back ho- Dudley was interuped my Harry coming downstairs.

Harry! Could you please help me find my way back home? The girl said.

Harry looked up,

Luna?! Was all he could say.


	6. Note(Dont worry story will still go on!)

**Hey guys! Im sorry for the short chapters and not posting on some days... Just telling you guys that i will be going on vacation and will not have my laptop with me. I shall return Next week SUNDAY! that will be... The 12 June 2016. In the meantime plzzzz feel free to share some ideas or message me some books that you think i should read because im trying to download some audiobooks for the plane. Please dont hate me!**

 **Love...**

 **PJOCrossover18**


End file.
